A number of scientists who are skilled in the art of surface coatings are well aware of certain so-called "ionomeric" resins. "Ionomeric" resins are, perhaps, more particularly characterized as "ionic copolymers". In any event, such substances--whether called "ionomeric" resins or "ionic copolymers"--are well-known useful, commercially-available surface-coating materials.
In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,367; 3,404,134; and 3,471,460, all to Rees, each disclose certain carboxylic acid-containing copolymers having structurally-specific organic diamine radicals that are associated with the ionized carboxyl groups of the copolymer. Indeed, ionically crosslinked "ethylene/methacrylic" acid-containing copolymers as well as "ethylene/acrylic" acid-containing copolymers are both illustrative of commercially-available extrudable "ionomeric" resins of this sort. Additional "ionomeric" resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,618 to Burke; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,973 to Smith, Jr.; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,228 to Bolton et al.
Certain so-called "polysiloxanes" are other well-known, useful, commercially-available surface-coating materials.
In this regard, various commercially-available polysiloxanes are well-known for their resistance-to-water as well as for their ability to form surface coatings or films exhibiting relatively low surface energy, both desirable physical properties.
Polysiloxanes--often technically referred to as "inorganic" polymers--can be rendered at least partially "organic" in nature by the incorporation of certain organic groups. For example, the incorporation of specified organo amine groups into such so-called "inorganic" polysiloxanes is known to provide such polysiloxanes with certain desired amino-functional "activity" properties. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,779 to Holdstock et al. is illustrative of a composition-of-matter, characterized as a "salt", which is produced from an amino moiety-containing organo siloxane copolymer and an aliphatic carboxylic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,087 to Lewis et al. is illustrative of yet another composition-of-matter of this sort, characterized as a so-called "grafted" organo polysiloxane of specified structure. In the '087 patent, an amino moiety is said to be able to be grafted onto the polysiloxane backbone to provide a desired pendant functional group; and polymerizable "organic" monomers such as acrylic acid and derivatives thereof are said to be able to be thus grafted onto the organo polysiloxane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,551 to Mayer et al. is illustrative of still another known organo polysiloxane composition-of-matter that is said to include a salt of a water-soluble organic or inorganic acid and a polysiloxane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,500 to Gupta discloses yet another coating composition-of-matter or film of this sort, that is said to include an amino-functional silicone polymer as well as a so-called "metal-chelated" type of acrylic polymer. In the '500 patent, such a coating composition is characterized as a blend.
Alkali-soluble coatings that are able to provide various substrate surfaces with enhanced "slip" qualities and that are also able to provide such substrates with water-resistance, solvent-resistance, and/or corrosion-resistance characteristics are presently in great commercial demand.
Moreover, for a variety of reasons, it would be both desirable and advantageous to be able to obtain "ionomeric" crosslinkable compositions-of-matter, utilizing aqueous media, or carrier, wherein such compositions are able to contain an acid-functional vinyl polymer and a water-insoluble amino-functional polysiloxane. Indeed, there are at present a number of reasons that render use of any organic solvent, as media or carrier, as highly undesirable.
For example, there is at present a considerable amount of governmental, commercial and other interest concerning the reduction of the total amount of volatile organic compounds ("VOCs") that are present in various commercial and consumer-oriented compositions-of-matter and/or formulations. It would accordingly be desirable that a polymeric blend, used to apply a surface coating to a substrate, be water-based.
In this regard, my novel blended polymeric compositions are either totally soluble or readily dispersible in water. As a result, my novel blended polymeric compositions are therefore presently highly desirable. I have, for example, observed that the blended polymeric compositions of my invention, when applied via aqueous solution to various substrates, are able to provide such substrates with enhanced solvent-resistance (in certain situations), with water-resistance, and with corrosion-resistance characteristic properties. Such substrates include but are not limited to asphalt, cardboard, ceramics, concrete, fabrics, glass, linoleum, metal, paper, plastic, stone, tile, wood, and a wide assortment of other porous and nonporous surfaces.